


Rafflesimon

by DigitalNoms



Series: Vore prompt requests from tumblr. [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalNoms/pseuds/DigitalNoms
Summary: In order to fight an Aracnemon who has been terrorizing her friends near the file island waterfront Rafflesimon must somehow gain enough data to last long enough to defeat her, and that mean Rafflesimon must absorb a small bit of data from someone.





	Rafflesimon

“you’re sure you want to do this?” Rafflesimon asked feeling hesitant crouching down to talk to her small 3ft tall friend. “affirmative.” Piyomon chirped giving a thumbs up, “I trust you.” Piyomon crossed her arms and tilted her head. “besides you only have about a day left and if letting you absorb some of my data allows you to live long enough to defeat Aracnemon, I’m willing to sacrifice it.” Rafflesimon sighed “you and I have been friends since I met you as a Palmon and I'm worried I might accidently hurt you doing this.” 

 

“Then make sure you don’t, you’ve always had precise control over yourself. The minute you think you’re taking too much you can spit me out, besides it will only take half an hour to do this.” Piyomon encouraged “I'm going with you anyway so when you defeat that bully Aracnemon I can go back and tell everyone you did it.” 

 

“Right, ok. I’m doing this for our friends, alight I’m ready.” Rafflesimon said standing up to her full 13ft height, she lifted her to face and stretched her mouth open wide and shoved Piyomon’s head in swallowing hard, the muscles forcing Piyomon’s head and torso into her throat, the dry feathers causing and itch. 

 

“Careful!” Piyomon shouted worried her friend might choke, Rafflesimon replied by swallowing hard a second time, Piyomons legs quickly following the rest of her, dragged down by slick powerful muscle. Rafflesimon coughed spitting out a couple feathers as her friend caused her stomach to slowly bulge out as Piyomon filled it. “oh, that was a mistake, probably should have wet your feathers with saliva first.” 

Piyomon laughed “yeah, probably, at least I should be easier to spit up right?” Rafflesimon giggled, “right, half an hour and I’ll spit you up.” 

 

Rafflesimon settled down on the grass and began carefully monitoring the amount of data she was taking from her friend, fully prepared to spit her out the moment it was necessary.


End file.
